


Rain

by That1writer



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, hope you like it, just some peaceful couch and tea and rain, my first f/f fanfic and I wanted it short and sweet, supergirl - Freeform, there's really no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1writer/pseuds/That1writer
Summary: The rain makes you relax and think. It makes you see things in a different way.But it can also make you realize the importance of the people you love.





	

Kara was on her couch, looking out the window with a light blanket draped over her legs and a steaming mug of tea cradled in her hands. Her glasses were on the coffee table and she was in her most relaxed state of mind, as she watched and listen to the calmness that is rain. She watched as the rain started falling diagonally. She watched the small droplets on the window form and disappear, leaving a path for others to follow. She watched the rain bounce off of the streets and cars and form a small blanket of mist over the ground. 

Ever since Kara came to earth, she has been referred to as "Sunny Danvers" because of her cheerful attitude and puppy-like personality. Yes, of course she loved the sun, it did bring warmth and her powers, after all. 

But, she always loved the rain. It was a new experience for her when she first arrived to earth, Krypton never had rain, and when it did, it resembled more of acid rain. When she first arrived, she was terrified of the rain, the thunder and lightning had made it seem even more frightening to her, but as she became more accustomed to earth, she began to see the beauty of rain.

She saw the fresh, new beginnings it brought. She saw the water trapped on the petals of flowers as the water helped disperse the pollen. She saw the joy water had brought to children and animals as they splashed and laughed.  
As she had more responsibilities, the more she had less time to think and relax, but the rain had given her that, especially when the responsibility of being Supergirl came into her life. 

And that's what she would normally think about, but not this time. This time she was thinking of Alex and how much she appreciated her. She thought of Eliza and Jeramiah and how kind they were. But last, and definitely not least, she thought of her girlfriend and how cold her feet and hands were at night and how warm her lips were and how beautiful and understanding she was. 

She heard the door unlock and the door open. She didn't say anything or look back, but she heard the mixture of their heartbeats beating together, heels clacking against the wood, and the rain. 

She listened as Lena came closer and hugged Kara from behind.

The rain definitely allowed her to relax, but so did her girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first f/f fanfic, and I wanted it to be sweet, but short. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
